


【雷酷/团酷】探病

by AlyssaaaaK



Series: 【团酷短篇】没有痛苦便不配被称之为爱 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaaaaK/pseuds/AlyssaaaaK
Summary: *ABO设定。私设Alpha可以标记Beta和Omega，Beta可以强行标记Omega，简单来说就是上级可以标记下级、同级之间不能互相标记、下级无法标记上级。*时间大概是在酷拉加入十二支之后。*tag瞎打的，不可信。cp大混乱。感觉像是在拉踩，但我自己都分不清是在拉踩哪边。*性侵提及，但没有车。*角色崩坏，cp崩坏，不适合正常人观看。*重申一下我对每个角色和cp都没有主观恶意，如果踩雷了非常抱歉。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: 【团酷短篇】没有痛苦便不配被称之为爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963627
Kudos: 2





	【雷酷/团酷】探病

雷欧力冲进病房的时候，病人已经醒了。看清病床上那个纤细的身影时，他差点绊了一跤。酷拉皮卡听见响动，也向他的方向看去。小小的人儿包裹在厚厚的纱布与洁白的病号服之下，几缕挂着血的金丝从绷带中探出，没有被眼罩遮住的右眼盛满了柔和的碧色。

看到那眼睛的颜色，雷欧力的心里又是一阵绞痛。他一个箭步冲上前去，本想问“你没事吧”，可每个字都生生地堵在嗓子眼里。他又想起医生与护工刚刚千叮咛万嘱咐地叫他一定不要刺激病人的情绪，最后只好束手束脚地拉开椅子坐下。地下医院的病房里，消毒液与抑制剂的味道中飘荡着一股不该出现在这里的雨后森林的气息，提醒他面前病床上的人刚刚经历了一场性侵。

“雷欧力……你怎么来了？”酷拉皮卡静静地看着他，问。

“啊，我来，来看看你。”雷欧力盯着自己拧在一起的双手，声音微不可查。事情才刚过去没多久，酷拉皮卡显然又打算自己处理一切。他没有让很多人知道，明面上只是请了一周的假，更没有通知雷欧力。是雷欧力自己一路打听来的。

“是吗，那谢谢你来看我。”酷拉皮卡伸手从床头拿了一个苹果递给他，“要吃吗？”

雷欧力愣愣地接下苹果，突然意识到不对，一把将苹果塞回了酷拉皮卡怀里：“不对！我……酷拉皮卡，你……你还好吗？你没事吧？”  
他嘴上这样问，心里其实早就知道答案。酷拉皮卡被搬到医院的时候浑身有数十处软组织挫伤，虽然都不致命，但左腹有一个怎么也止不住血的创口，大概是凶器上涂了毒。找到他的人说，等他们赶到小巷之中时，另一个人已经消失了，只剩下酷拉皮卡衣冠不整地倒在那里，满脸是血、遍体鳞伤。随处可见的血迹、打斗的痕迹与精液让所有人在一瞬间就明白了发生了什么事。更不用说空气中还飘散着一股标记现场特有的气味，浓得化不开的两种信息素交织在一起、难舍难分。  
如同定下终身的爱侣一般。

如果说在听到这些的时候雷欧力都还保持着冷静，那医生的话就相当于给了他无处可逃的致命一击：酷拉皮卡的颈窝处有一排清晰可辨的牙印，力度之大让人怀疑那块肉怎么没有被咬下来。皮下埋得很浅的腺体自然也破了，伤口上凝结着一道混合着组织液与信息素的伤疤。  
酷拉皮卡是个Beta，在特殊情况下同样有被强行标记的风险。  
怎么可能没事。

酷拉皮卡叹了口气，又从床头柜上拿起了不知是谁放在那里的碟子和水果刀。雷欧力为难地看着酷拉皮卡，不知该不该阻止；但酷拉皮卡神色自若。苹果在酷拉皮卡纤长的指间翻滚，那双手细而白，青蓝色的静脉清晰可辨，手背上还用医用胶布贴着一枚静脉置留针。刀刃刺进，鲜红的果皮层层落下，露出嫩白的果肉。酷拉皮卡一边削苹果一边说：“雷欧力，我很好，真的，不骗你。”

“……”酷拉皮卡语气里的疲倦与强压下去的混乱骗得过别人，骗不过雷欧力。

酷拉皮卡见他不说话，就把苹果轻轻切下一小块，用牙签插起递给了雷欧力。雷欧力接下苹果塞进嘴里，汁水与淡淡的清香在他口中爆开，他缓缓咀嚼着，想让自己冷静下来。刚刚他一不小心碰到了酷拉皮卡的手，当对方冰凉的手指扫过他的手背时，他的心里没由来地咯噔了一下。  
他突然很想把自己的手砍下来。

“我大概又叫你担心了吧。”酷拉皮卡似笑非笑地说着，给自己也切了一块苹果，“但我其实没什么大碍，实在不行还可以用治愈链，应该这周之内就能出院了。”

“出院？那可不行。你身上还有伤，更何况——”

“你已经去问过医生了吧？那些伤都没多重。”

就算身体上的伤不是大事——雷欧力刚想反驳，又把话憋了回去。酷拉皮卡不允许医生透露他的具体伤情，更加细微与私密的伤口的情况雷欧力无从得知，但他大概能猜到。那可是库洛洛·鲁西鲁夫啊——幻影旅团的首领、视人命如草芥的强盗，虐杀了酷拉皮卡全族的亲朋好友，只为了得到他们血红似宝石的眼睛。雷欧力知道那个人不会轻易放过这个窟卢塔族最后的幸存者。早在友克鑫的时候，他就在后视镜里从那个男人眼中看出了某种流动的情欲混杂在那股强大而充满恶念的气之中，尽管那个时候被锁链捆着的库洛洛应该是在强制绝的状态下，但那股砭人肌骨的寒意还是刺得他后颈发麻。他又想到那个时候坐在库洛洛旁边、穿着暴露的酷拉皮卡自然更是首当其冲。一想到库洛洛可以把那份情欲毫无保留地倾泻在酷拉皮卡纤细的身躯上、从头到脚地淹没这个金发的小复仇者时，雷欧力浑身闪过一种被雷劈了般的恶心。

锁链？雷欧力突然想到。库洛洛在那帮团员的帮助下肯定早就把心脏上的锁链解除了，这样一来，再也没有人能阻止他了。雷欧力疯狂地阻止自己不要再去细想，但事情的前因后果还是像放电影一样在他的脑海里渐渐成型。他仿佛看到了那两具身体扭曲地交叠在一起，看到酷拉皮卡挣扎反抗时那双闪烁的火红的眼睛。为什么他没能早点想到？为什么没能提前做点什么？  
可就算他提前想到了，他又能做什么呢？论念能力，他和酷拉皮卡加起来也未必能正面战胜A级通缉犯，更何况他的放出系能力早已尽数投入了治病救人的使命之中，不适合正面应战。  
就算是那方面，他自己和酷拉皮卡一样，也只是个Beta。

仿佛是看出了雷欧力在想什么一般，酷拉皮卡也沉默了。金色的睫毛低垂下来，轻轻颤着如同待飞的蝴蝶。

“嗐……”雷欧力努力地没话找话，“……对了，说到出院，等出院之后，你有没有什么想去的地方？你要是不嫌弃的话我们可以一起去……”

“想去的地方啊……”酷拉皮卡转头看向了窗户，“……如果我说，我想再见那个人一面呢？”

雷欧力的大脑忽然一片空白。

“喂，我说，酷拉皮卡……你可千万别觉得是自己的错啊……”

“……”  
酷拉皮卡用澄澈的碧眼回望向他，眼里并没有多少悲伤，有的只是接受了一切的平静。雷欧力一时激动，紧紧抓住了病人瘦弱的肩膀用力摇晃。

“酷拉皮卡！我跟你说！那个……在那种时候……无论你有什么感觉，都是正常的！只是生理反应而已……千万不要责怪自己！就算你觉得，不对，不管了，总之！那绝对不是你的错……也不意味着你……”

“意味着我？”

“就是说……”雷欧力突然支支吾吾了起来。“就是说！现在的医疗水平比以前进步很多了，有很多方法可以帮你……就算……也不用非得……我是说，如果你不愿意的话……”

“不愿意什么？”

“酷拉皮卡！”雷欧力有点怒了，“我是认真的！我是在替你考虑！”

“雷欧力，”酷拉皮卡定定打断了他，脸上露出了有些错愕而无奈的笑：“我还什么都没说呢。”

一瞬间，雷欧力感受到了某种不容置疑的拒绝——那是属于有了固定伴侣的人的气息在拒绝同类的接近。不可违抗的本能指令让他仿佛被烫了一下般缩回了手。

“对不起，我说得太多了。”雷欧力喃喃说着，眼角突然一阵发酸。

这个时候，他很恨自己和酷拉皮卡一样是个Beta。如果他是个Alpha，就不必采取这么迂回的方式，而是能更加直接、更加一了百了地让酷拉皮卡摆脱那个人、忘记那个人了。只是雷欧力也不是很确定酷拉皮卡愿不愿意接受自己，他向来不是很擅长猜测别人的想法。可就算酷拉皮卡内心深处真有此意，他的理性大概也会把那些说不出口的话语拦下、让那些会削弱恨意的爱与柔情烂在心底。从他们再会的时候起，雷欧力就明白了，无论过去多久，酷拉皮卡都还是那个真诚却不坦率的酷拉皮卡，那个宁死都不愿扭曲自己心意的酷拉皮卡、乐于助人却不爱接受帮助的酷拉皮卡、明明还是个小孩子却习惯了什么事都自己扛的酷拉皮卡、无论发生了什么、无论心里有多少事，都不愿在他人面前哭泣的酷拉皮卡。

雷欧力猜自己努力憋着眼泪的样子想必很滑稽，因为酷拉皮卡半天什么都没说，就是瞅着他。片刻后，酷拉皮卡叹了口气，为难地探出手去拍了拍他的肩：“……是这样，我也需要一些时间整理心情……不如这样吧。等我以后想清楚这些事了，我会找一个合适的时机把一切都告诉你的，好吗？在那之前，雷欧力，可以给我一点时间吗？”

雷欧力紧紧攥住了放在肩上的那只手，用力地点了点头。虽然他猜不透这个人的想法，但他最不怕的就是等待。

两个人在那之后没有再说什么，雷欧力静静坐着，一直呆到了护士来撵人。临走的时候雷欧力回过头去，病床上的酷拉皮卡微笑着向他点了点头，说几天后见，而后便把头转向了窗户的方向。阳光勾出他下颌的弧线，优美得像一幅画。

雷欧力走后，酷拉皮卡请护士把窗户开了一条细缝。窗帘被风吹起，外界的空气钻了进来。在消毒液和抑制剂的味道之中，酷拉皮卡清晰地闻到了一股咖啡的醇香和涨潮时大海的味道。

酷拉皮卡的嘴角浮出一丝难解的笑意。  
他还没有和任何人说过，其实是他在得知库洛洛除念完毕后主动找上门去的。  
他也是刚知道库洛洛竟然是个Omega。

完


End file.
